His Hair Was Too Funny, Anyway
by Lady Himiko
Summary: His Hair Was Too Funny, Anyway - Faye's thoughts on Spike's departure and death. The first in a series of one-shotters written by me.


I have a series of Cowboy Bebop fics. This is the first. The second is Broken Blasphemy, the third Goodnight, Julia, and the fourth Row, Row, Row Your Boat. They are a series of one-shotters. I would really appreciate it if you read them all. Arigato.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Cowboy Bebop, then Spike would be alive and kickin' and Ed never would have left.  
  
Goodnight, Julia – cowboy bebop (BLEEDING HEARTS)  
  
[One] [Recollection ]- [3 , 2 , 1 - P L A Y]  
  
|||| || ||||| ||||| || | | |||||  
cowboy bebop – his hair was too funny, anyway  
  
The subjected woman had thick ebony hair that was entirely unobserved if glanced at by the universal onlooker. There wasn't anything too completely incomparable about her – she was beautiful, but merely in that way that all women are.  
  
Her eyes, although they would have been more comparably noteworthy if she looked even half-alive, were a luminous emerald green and shone through the obscurity in spite of it all.  
  
Too much had happened. Just...too much. There was habitually so much that she had to think about, too much that she had to do, but it was all gone. Her memories had returned, and they hadn't helped her at all. And just when she'd come back, the one thing keeping her on the Bebop had left, and now it was pretty easy to say that there was no chance of him ever returning. It'd already been twelve days.  
  
Without much thought of reconciliation with Jet, this woman had simply disappeared into the room she'd claimed when she'd invited herself into the crew. She had always kept the room dark as of usual occasion even before but then it had been the sort of dark that is the comfortable black after you've shut off your nightlight. Now it seemed to be the sort of light you see in nightmares, the kind that makes you cower in fear.  
  
No more did the customary TV screen flicker on and off white and black as it had always seemed to do before. Memories that had been burned into those videos had long since been re-recorded into Faye's mind and no longer held any value in the material sense.  
  
No, nothing in the room seemed to hold her attention, and anyone that knew Faye, which happened to be this woman's name, personally, would not believe this to be the same individual that had she'd been before. Where she'd once been aggressive, nonsensical, why-be-serious, she was now everything considered the contradictory.  
  
So as Faye sat alone in her room, she thought of things that plagued her existence and wondered when it had all really started.  
  
'She'd been dealing cards. ... .... ..... That's right. She'd been at that casino and was waiting to pass off the chip. Waiting for the guy to get there.  
  
And then he arrived instead.  
  
The man with the funny hair. Green, it was, green or brown...she couldn't ever really determine which color it'd been. All she knew that he had the right chip. So she'd passed it off. And thought he'd know what to do with it.  
  
And then it'd all blown up. Serious KABOOM. But she'd met two men that had seemed to be...interesting if nothing else. And instead of forgetting them like she tended to do with other people of no substantial use, she's remembered.'  
  
To think that the pain she felt now wasn't physical nearly drove her out of existence.  
  
Psychological pain ebbing from the memory of....  
  
'Shut up, Faye!'  
  
It seemed rather strange that the only thing she'd felt psychological pain from a little while ago had been the loss of her memories.  
  
Now pain ebbed from the gain of them.  
  
'You know you really are annoying, woman.'  
  
Faye rolled over slowly onto her stomach.  
  
'You met Julia? What was she like?'  
  
'Ordinary; the kind of dangerous, beautiful ordinary that you just can't leave alone.'  
  
And then she rolled back onto her side.  
  
'Is the man with funny hair here?'  
  
'Who...Spike? Nah, he left.'  
  
And then onto her back.  
  
'I need to find out if I'm alive or if I've just been dead all along.'  
  
For the first time in at least two weeks, her dry red lips parted and a small noise escaped. Under separate circumstances, it might even have been considered a laugh.  
  
"His hair was too funny, anyway."  
  
[fin][3, 2, 1 ... screen flickers and goes black] 


End file.
